


A Night to Remember Part II

by Xhel



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhel/pseuds/Xhel
Summary: The 2nd part of A Night to Remember.





	A Night to Remember Part II

It didn't take long for Raven and Tom to decide to leave the pub. It was literally getting to the point that they either had to succumb to their desires right there at the table (I'm sure to the amusement of some of the customers) or make a sharp exit to carry on alone in private. 

Tom arranged for a taxi to pick them up as soon as was humanly possible, which thankfully arrived within 5 minutes. Tom held Ravens hand in his as they stood from the table, gracefully helping her to put on her jacket. Raven could feel the closeness of his body against hers and smiled. Tom was watching Raven intensly while helping to put on her jacket, noticing the smile that formed with her beautiful lips, Tom couldnt help but hear a voice in his head saying "You are the luckiest man alive". Hand in hand they left the pub and hit the fresh air for the first time since meeting. 

It was still raining, and like a true gent, Tom used his own jacket to shield Raven from the rain. They rushed the 10 feet from the pub to the taxi and quickly climbed inside.   
Raven realised that the taxi driver then setoff without asking for a destination, realising that Tom must have already provided instructions. "Good boy" she thought to herself, "minimise the amount of time before we are alone again". 

Given how Raven and Tom just were in the pub, the customers they just left would probably have a hard time imagining that they wouldn't be all over each other in the taxi. However that was not the case, it was way more intimate in the taxi ride (granted partly because you never know who is watching.....then again what was their excuse in the pub). Raven was snuggled into Tom. Resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating as he rested a firm hand on her thigh, while kissing the top of her head. 

Raven wished that the taxi driver was one of the stuntmen from one of Toms movies, speeding them to their destination. She knew that it was going to take a while to get back to his house. Suddenly though the taxi pulled into a fancy hotel. Tom lifted Ravens head to look into her eyes and she couldnt help but notice the cheshire grin on his face. It seems Tom didnt want to wait any longer than he had to either. 

Leaving the taxi until checking into the room was a blur, as if suddenly they were teleported into their room. Tom opened the door and stepped inside, pulling Raven into his arms tight, as the door slammed shut. Tom stroked his hand through her hair and kissed her gently on the lips, growing in intensity until the kisses became longer and more wild with passion. Pushing Raven against the wall nearest the door, Toms body was now pressed tight against her and she could feel his arousal. Without warning Tom turned Raven around to face the wall, with her hands now pressed up against it with her head tilted to the side.

Raven suddenly felt him kissing her neck and shoulders. Feeling him pressed into her back made her want to grind against him. As Tom continued to kiss up and down her neck, his hands quickly removed her jacket and were now working their way up the front of her top. The feeling was electric and sent sensations through her body, even more so when his hands reached their destination and were now firmly playing with her breasts. 

Raven could feel her nipples becoming harder with each touch. Tom now sucking on her ear lobe, driving her wild. First the teasing at the table and now this, Raven couldnt take anymore. Spinning herself around, she firmly grabbed Tom by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, letting him know that she was now in charge. Kissing him on the lips, Raven slowly sucked on his bottom lip (knowing how this always drove him wild) as she looked deeply into his eyes. It was now her turn to explore his body and explore was exactly what she was going to do. 

Running her hands up his chest, Raven could feel his tight body, lifting his top up, she slowly gave a flurry of kisses all over his chest. Then slowing down, started working her way lower and lower. As Raven got lower down Toms chest, she dropped to her knees and scraped her nails gently down his chest. Raven glanced up in time to see the intense look of pleasure on his face. Raven couldnt wait any longer, she needed to taste his cock in her mouth. Quickly unzipping his dark jeans and dropping them to the floor, Raven could see his erect penis, currently now only hiding behind his underpants (granted not hiding very well, as they were now buldging in front of her eyes). Rubbing her right hand over the material, teasing him before slowly pulling them down. 

Tom cock sprang out in front of her face and the urge to kiss it was too great. Taking his penis in her hands, Raven gently kissed the tip of his penis, once, twice before licking on the third attempt. Tom grabbed her head, running his fingers through her hair, as he signaled that he wanted her to take him deeper in his mouth. Luckily for Tom, this was Ravens plan all along, at that she opened her beautiful mouth and slid his hard cock inside. Wanking Tom with her hand as she started to suck the top of his penis. The feeling felt amazing for both Tom and Raven, with Raven taking more and more of his cock with each suck. "Mmm your cock feels amazing in my mouth" she said outloud...."can't wait to see what it feels like inside my pussy" she smiled. Tom let out a loud moan of pleasure upon hearing that. Then Raven went back to licking and sucking Toms shaft. With each lick, Raven could feel his cock twitching in pleasure. "I was supposed to be eating you out" said Tom, gasping as he said that due to the intense licking and sucking. "I'm not stopping you" said Raven.

Tom didnt need a 2nd invitation. Pulling away from her mouth he lifted her off her feet effortlessly, once again pushing her against the wall, as he now kissed down her body, stripping the clothing from her body.   
"I've been dying to taste you for so long" he whispered sexily as his tongue teased around her belly button, giving an indication of what he was planning a bit further down.   
Kissing down from her belly, Raven felt a flutter in her stomach, as a ripple of excitement shot through her body as he got nearer to her mound. 

Raven closed her eyes expecting to feel his mouth on her pussy any second. The wait was now killing her and it seemed that Tom wanted to make the moment last. He was now kissing and licking up her long legs. Each kiss, teasing ever closer to her wetness. 

Finally Tom kissed her clit, before slowly licking up her slit. Raven let out a moan of pleasure as Tom then took her clit back into his mouth and sucked. The pressure felt amazing and every so often while he was sucking, his tongue would flick it in circular motions. Raven could feel her legs buckling as he spread her open with his fingers and very slowly licked inside her body. His fingers were now also teasing alongside his mouth. Working in tandem, if his mouth was near her slit, then his fingers were rubbing her clit. If he was licking and sucking her clit, then god, that meant his fingers were deep inside her. Tom started by pushing one finger inside, but that was quickly followed by a second. As his fingers slid inside and out, in perfect rythem and with just the right amount of pressure, Raven could feel her orgasm building. 

Toms fingers were getting faster and faster inside her, and he was now kissing back up her body as he pushed deeper inside. It was when Tom sucked Ravens left nipple into his mouth while two fingers were still inside her, that was the moment Raven couldnt hold back any longer and moaned her orgasm out loud. Her hands holding his head tight against her body as she came. Wave after wave of pleasure passed through her body and when she couldnt cope any longer, she felt herself trying to pull herself away from his fingers. Tom kept his firm grip and teased her over the edge. As Raven was about to collapse with pleasure, Tom caught her in his strong arms and kissed her. She could taste her sweet juices on his lips and it made her want him even more.

"How about we see what the bed is like in this hotel room" she said giggling like a naughty schoolgirl. Tom cradled her in his arms and started carrying her to his room. 

To be continued.....


End file.
